Đấng cứu thế của tôi
by Lostone7
Summary: "Nào, Shizuo-san, hãy cho tôi thấy sức mạnh của anh đi. Và, hãy để chúng ta yêu nhau! Không ai có thể cản chúng ta được…"


**Title:** Aren't you my Savior?

**Author:** Mun.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** A little angst, somewhat includes belief, god stuffs and such. Please be aware if you're not comfortable with these things.

**Language:** Vietnamese.

**Status**: Completed.

**Disclaimer:** Apparently, I neither own Durarara! nor any of its characters.

**Thank you for your attention!**

* * *

**_._**

**_Người là cả thế giới_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Người còn nhớ con chăng? Là con. Con đây. Người có còn nhớ không?

Cuộc đời vùi dập, số phận đẩy đưa, ta gặp nhau. Một cô bé mới lớn, còn bồng bột, tính cách nông nổi - Là con đó. Con tìm thấy Người trên một diễn đàn dành cho những kẻ như con: những kẻ bất mãn với cuộc sống, chán ghét mọi thứ trên đời này, mãi kiếm tìm trong vô vọng một lối thoát cho chính bản thân mình. Và Người, chính là lời giải đáp. Người, trưởng thành, chín chắn - Người là tất cả những gì con mơ ước. Con tìm thấy Người hay chính Người mới tìm ra con? Vô tình hay định mệnh? Có sắp đặt hay chỉ là ngẫu nhiên? Con không biết.

Người thật ra là người như thế nào? Người bao nhiêu tuổi? Người đang mong muốn điều gì vậy? Con không biết gì hết. Nhưng, điều duy nhất con biết, rằng: Người đã chìa tay ra cứu vớt con, nâng đỡ cuộc đời vô vị này lên một tầm cao mới. Người là tất cả. Người là một vị thánh sống, bao con chiên lạc lối sẵn sàng quỳ phục dưới chân mà tôn sùng Người. Dĩ nhiên, trong số đó có cả con. Con sùng bái Người. Bởi Người là tất cả. Không chỉ với con mà với hàng ngàn, hàng triệu kẻ khác cũng thế. Người ban phát tình yêu của mình đến với thế giới, Người hào phóng, Người rộng lượng với tất thảy mọi người không trừ một cá nhân đơn lẻ nào, dù kẻ đó độc ác hay đáng thương đi chăng nữa, Người sẽ thu nạp họ, dù cho giới tính họ là nam hay nữ...

A, giờ thì con biết rồi, con biết thêm một điều nữa về Người này: "**Người có hứng thú với phụ nữ và cả...đàn ông phải không?**". Câu hỏi đó ngô nghê đến mức khiến Người phải bật cười à? Tuy người đã phẩy tay bảo chẳng có gì nhưng con vẫn có cảm giác mình như con ngố vậy đó. "**Con nghĩ sao?**" - Và người đáp ứng sự tò mò của con chỉ bằng một câu hỏi hết sức ngắn gọn và...súc tích. Errr, chỉ có vậy thôi á? Một câu hỏi trả lời bằng một câu hỏi!? Thật là, Người vẫn khó hiểu như khi nào. Con bó tay với Người luôn rồi đó...

Con muốn biết thêm, nhiều, thật nhiều nữa về Người. Nhưng con không muốn Người khó chịu. Chẳng mấy ai lại cảm thấy dễ chịu trước một con nhóc tì tò mò đâu, Người nhỉ? Pffft. Thôi thì con không hỏi nữa vậy. Nhưng nó không có nghĩa là con không muốn biết thêm nữa đâu nhé! Con chỉ... Chỉ là, con không muốn Người phải bận lòng vì con thôi. Người rất bận, con hiểu mà. Chúng ta có quá ít thời gian để có những buổi chuyện trò thế này. Sao con có thể phá vỡ bầu không khí êm đềm bằng những câu hỏi tọc mạch đó được chứ? Thật là khiếm nhã nếu một quý cô cứ hỏi chuyện người đối diện cốt chỉ để thoả mãn tính hiếu kì của cô ta. Còn con đây đường hoàng là một quý cô cơ mà. Một quý cô. Nghe không kiêu sa sao? Con có thể tự hào vỗ ngực dõng dạc xưng danh mình là một quý cô trước bàn dân thiên hạ, giữa phố xá đông người đấy, Người có tin không? Bởi lẽ, con THẬT SỰ là một quý cô mà. Nhưng... Sự thật là, con vẫn muốn hỏi Người rất, rất nhiều chuyện, nhiều không kể như muôn ngàn vì sao trên trời vậy đó. Con nói thật đấy. Điều nào cũng là thật hết. Con không bao giờ nói dối Người đâu. Con thề trên danh dự của một quý cô đấy... Ầy, Người lại cười con nữa rồi. Con chẳng thấy có gì vui cả. Thật mà. Chẳng. Gì. Đáng. Để. Cười. Cả.

Thôi nào, Người làm ơn dừng cười giùm con đi mà! Haizz, dường như con càng nói, Người lại càng cười to hơn thì phải?! Thật là... Thôi, con không thèm nói thêm lời nào nữa đâu.

... Con còn nhớ như in những khoảnh khắc rất đỗi hiếm hoi đó. Kỉ niệm kia, tưởng chừng như mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua vậy. Nó nồng ấm, nó sống động như thể chưa từng thuộc về quá khứ bao giờ cả. Nếu có thể, con sẵn sàng đánh đổi thân phận tôi hèn mình đây chỉ để có lại giây phút quý giá đó mà thôi. Ấy thế mà, dù cho con hằng mong mỏi biết bao, thiết tha nguyện cầu bên dưới bầu trời đêm bao la kia, đã không còn những cuộc hầu chuyện bên người như thế nữa rồi. Hiện tại lúc nào cũng tàn khốc. Con muốn gặp Người... Người đâu rồi?

Số phận khoái trêu ngươi, có lẽ chính nó đã đem đến duyên phận này: Chúa ban đến cho con một vị thiên sứ trần gian, là Người đó! Không, nói đúng hơn, thiên thần cánh trắng đó mới là Chúa Trời. Người chính là Chúa Trời của con. Đối với con, Người mới chính là vị Chúa thật sự. Người đến bên con, chở che và khuyên bảo con; và con, vui sướng trong hạnh phúc ngất ngây khi được bên người. Con mong đợi từng giây từng khắc chỉ để được diện kiến Người, lòng con thấp thỏm, trái tim con khát khao, tâm trí con bị choáng ngợp hết bởi tấm lòng quá đỗi cao thượng của Người. Có Người bên cạnh là niềm hạnh phúc giản đơn của một con bé non nớt như con. Nụ cười của Người là bảo vật của con. Được dành thời gian bên Người là bổng lộc vô giá của đời con. Con sẵn sàng phục tùng Người, con sẽ ngoan hơn, sẽ có ích hơn vì Người - con đã hứa như thế. Và Người chỉ mỉm cười. Và bỏ đi. Rồi, Người cứ thế mà đi mất.

Người dành thời gian cho bao kẻ khác. Và Người không bao giờ đoái hoài đến con nữa. Một ngày… hai ngày… một tuần… rồi ba tháng trôi qua… một năm đi… rồi lại tiếp nối… một năm bảy tháng nữa… Lẽ nào... Lẽ nào Người quên mất con rồi sao? Con vẫn luôn chờ đợi Người, chờ đợi một dịp Người sẽ cất tiếng gọi tên con. Một lần nữa thôi, xin hãy gọi tên con. Khi ấy, con sẽ bất chấp tất cả để đến bên Người. Con hứa. Con hứa đấy. Chỉ cần Người gọi tên con. Một lần nữa...

Nhưng không, thời gian vẫn đằng đẵng trôi đi, con dần chìm sâu vào quên lãng, sự tồn tại của con hoá thành muôn trùng bọt biển như nàng tiên cá mãi mãi tan biến vì chính người mà cô yêu thương nhất. Trong mắt Người đã không còn chỗ cho con nữa; công việc, công việc, công việc, lúc nào cũng là CÔNG VIỆC, Người chúi đầu vào mớ thông tin mà hội Awakusu giao cho Người. Người bận rộn nhúng tay vào các trận chiến và sắp đặt luật lệ mới trong trò chơi do chính Người tạo ra. Người hưởng thức thú vui tao nhã của mình bằng việc ngắm nhìn nhân loại của Người, hoặc nếu không thì Người lại giải trí bằng việc chọc tức tên quái vật của Ikebukuro. Gã thì có gì hay cơ chứ? - con tự hỏi - Gã chỉ làm mất thời giờ của Người mà thôi! Cớ chi Người lại bận tâm đến một kẻ hạ cấp như gã? Con không hiểu. Còn khoảng thời gian ít ỏi còn lại, Người thu nạp thêm những kẻ cuồng mộ Người - những tên lính mới đó, bọn chúng là cái thá gì mà dám giành lấy những gì còn sót lại, thứ mà đáng lẽ phải thuộc về con cơ chứ? Với Người, con đã trở nên thừa thãi rồi ư? Người thật sự đã lãng quên con sao? Con thật sự không hiểu.

Người đến rồi người lại đi. Người ban cho con chút hi vọng le lói, chút niềm tin cỏn con vào cuộc đời vốn đã mục rữa này. "**Người là cả thế giới của con đó, Người biết chăng?**". Và Người đã đáp lại con bằng một nụ cười nhân từ, hiền hậu nhất thế giới mà con từng được thấy. Người là tất cả đối với con. Người là mọi thứ, là điều duy nhất mà con muốn giữ bên mình. Chẳng lẽ Người không có cảm giác đó với con sao? Đừng! Đừng mỉm cười với con, xoa đầu con mà nói rằng: "**Mọi chuyện đều ổn cả mà!**". Ổn? Ổn ư? Con không ổn chút nào hết. Không hề.

Nếu… Nếu như mọi chuyện đều ổn, cớ sao…? Sao Người lại để con phải chịu khổ? Con đau đớn tìm kiếm hình bóng Người lúc Người đã xa rời. Trái tim con như bị bóp nghẹt khi cánh tay này mãi không thể với tới Người, dù cho có cố cách mấy đi chăng nữa, vẫn không thể. Đức thánh của con. Hãy gọi tên con, một lần nữa. Hãy quay lại nhìn con, chỉ một chốc nữa thôi cũng đã đủ lắp đầy sự mãn nguyện của con. Lẽ nào, con đang đòi hỏi quá nhiều hay sao? Người không thể đáp ứng được yêu cầu nhỏ nhoi này của con sao? Người là Đấng cứu thế của con kia mà?

Hay là, Người…không phải?

Và, con bắt đầu hoài nghi về Người, hoài nghi về sự thật mà Người đã kể với con. Không! Không! Không thể nào! Người là Chúa trời cơ mà. Làm sao có chuyện Người nói dối con chiên của Người?

Phải. Là con sai. Là con mù quáng. Con có tội vì đã nghi ngờ Người. Nếu Người biết điều này, con chắc Người sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho con đâu. Mãi mãi. Không bao giờ.

... Con biết. Con đã sai rồi. Con xin lỗi. Sao con lại có thể làm điều ấy với Người cơ chứ? Con thật hư quá mà. Con chẳng xứng đáng làm bề tôi của Người chút nào. Bởi thế, Người đã bỏ con mà đi. Có phải thế không? Người là Chúa... Hẳn Người đã lường trước được chuyện này. Nếu vậy, đây chính là hình phạt của con, hình phạt của một kẻ tội đồ khi không còn tin vào Chúa nữa. Có phải không, thưa Người?

Con xin lỗi. Con thật sự xin lỗi Người. Xin Người... Xin Người hãy thứ tha cho con chiên lầm lỡ này, Người nhé?

Con cầu xin Người. Xin Người... Hãy đến bên con. Một lần nữa. Một lần cuối. Xin hãy để hình bóng Người là điều cuối cùng mà con được thấy, Đấng cứu thế của con.

Lần cuối cùng.

* * *

**_Những kẻ có lòng tin là những kẻ được cứu rỗi_**

* * *

Con đang đứng nơi đây. Bên cạnh bao người anh em khác. Mẹ đã ra lệnh cho tụi con phải biết yêu mọi người. Kể cả gã đàn ông đang đứng đó. Con không ghét nhưng cũng chẳng hề thích gã một tí nào. Nhưng con làm điều này là vì Mẹ, và phần lớn, chính là vì Người. Người có hiểu không?

_"Chém_

_Mạnh mẽ_

_Con người_

_Muốn yêu_

_Tìm thấy mục đích_

_Shizuo_

_Heiwajima_

_Yêu_

_Tôi. Shizuo_

_Yêu. Shizuo. Chém_

_Yêu. Chém. Tôi… Shizuo_

_Ước muốn của mẹ, Heiwajima"_

_"Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima"_

Tin tức nhanh chóng lan truyền tin đi. Mọi người đều đã biết tin. Anh em con giờ đây cũng đã tụ họp đông đủ. Vì Mẹ. Vì con người. Và, vì tình yêu nhân loại.

Người hẳn đã biết tin rồi? Cũng phải thôi, nắm bắt thông tin luôn là công việc của Người kia mà. Nhưng, con tự hỏi Người có biết rằng con bây giờ thuộc quyền ngự trị của Mẹ không? Con cứ suy nghĩ mãi và nghĩ mãi và không bao giờ biết được nếu Người sẽ lại trả lời câu hỏi của con bằng một câu hỏi như lúc trước kia. Thật sự, con rất muốn biết, muốn thấy Người sẽ phản ứng như thế nào khi nhân loại mà Người vẫn hằng yêu quí giờ đây là đạo quân của Mẹ. _Nhân loại. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Con người. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. Yêu. ..._

Những ngôn từ đó chiếm hữu lấy hết tâm trí con. Nếu như một nửa con cứ mãi nghĩ suy về Người. Nửa còn lại thì bị lấp đầy bởi chúng - những ngôn từ cứ xoay vòng mãi trong đầu con. _Yêu. Con người. Chém. Tôi. Con người. Yêu. Chém._ Cứ xoay vòng. Xoay vòng. Xoay vòng mãi. Không dứt.

Phải rồi! Là Mẹ. Lệnh của Mẹ đã được ban hành. Đó là ý muốn của Mẹ. Chúng con là con của Mẹ, là một phần của mẹ, là giọt máu của Mẹ. _Con người. Tình yêu. Mẹ. Chém. Yêu. Heiwajima Shizuo…_

_"Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo..."_

Heiwajima Shizuo, cái tên có thể chẳng mấy quen thuộc với một số anh chị em của con. Bởi lẽ, họ nào quan tâm chi đến chuyện gã là ai, hay gã tốt xấu như thế nào. Nhưng phần lớn, hầu hết số đông mọi người cũng biết gã chút chút qua những thiệt hại mà gã gây ra, như: mặt đường bỗng nhiên bị rạn nứt, hàng loạt máy bán hàng tự động biết bay, một ngày đẹp trời nào đó, mấy cái biển báo hiệu tự dưng giở chứng nối đuôi nhau nằm sóng soài chắn hết cả lối đi... ; hay mấy chuyện đại loại thế. Nhiêu đó cũng đủ để hiểu gã không khác gì một con quái vật và hiển nhiên, nói trắng ra là chẳng một ai lại có ý định chơi ngu lấy điểm kinh nghiệm bằng việc đến gần gã hết.

Thế nhưng, đêm nay thì khác. Đêm nay là một đêm khác biệt. Mẹ đã ra lệnh. Và chúng con cần phải làm cho Mẹ hài lòng, phải bất chấp mọi thứ để Mẹ có thể tự hào - Đó là nghĩa vụ của người làm con! Mệnh lệnh của Mẹ là tối thượng! Và, mục tiêu đêm nay không ai khác ngoài gã tóc vàng heo mặc bộ đồ bartender với sức mạnh kinh người khó ai có thể bì kịp: Heiwajima Shizuo.

Thực lòng mà nói, khác với bao người khác, kể cả mấy người anh em của con, cái tên đó - Heiwajima Shizuo - không xa lạ với con một chút nào. Bởi vì... Con biết gã là vì Người **_rất_** hay nhắc tới gã. Người lúc nào cũng nhắc đến cái tên ấy trong bất kì cuộc trò chuyện nào. Người luôn nhắc đến gã, luôn miệng nói rằng Người ghét gã, và rằng Người mong muốn gã mau biến đi cho khuất mắt Người, cho đất nó rộng, cho nước nó trong, cho Ikebukuro nó rảnh nợ đến dường nào. Phải, Người ghét gã bằng tất cả trái tim Người, cả tâm trí lẫn linh hồn Người. Nói tóm lại, dù bằng cách này hay cách khác, mọi thứ của Người đều **_lưu lại_** dấu vết của hắn. Người đặt biệt danh cho gã, cái biệt danh nghe đến là nực cười. Người gọi to tên gã mỗi khi Người không-ngẫu-nhiên-thì-cũng-cố-tình chạm mặt gã. Con không hiểu, tại sao Người lại phải bận tâm đến con quái vật đó? Gã đâu quan tâm gì đến Người, nào có thương yêu Người như con đâu? Vậy lí do là vì sao cơ chứ?

"**Heh. Shizu-chan chẳng khác nào một con quái vật! Bởi vậy ta mới ghét Shizu-chan nhất!**"

Tại sao...? Tại sao lúc nào cũng là gã? Gã có gì tốt đẹp cơ chứ? Tại sao gã lại là "nhất" đối với Người? Sự căm ghét đó, Người ghét gã đến mức vậy sao? Ngươi căm ghét gã, bù lại Người luôn dành thời gian với gã, còn con đây thì sao? Con không tốt hơn ư? Con không đủ để **_thoả mãn_** Người sao? Đối với Người, gã quan trọng hơn cả con chiên trung thành của Người hay sao? Nếu con có thể nhận lấy cái sự căm ghét mãnh liệt mà Người luôn dành cho gã thì tốt biết bao! Như thế, Người sẽ luôn dõi theo con như Người luôn bám sát gã gần như mọi lúc mọi nơi. Người sẽ luôn xuất hiện trước con như Người thường chọc tức gã nổi điên lên và gào thật to tên người. Nếu con có thể sở hữu một phần trong cái nỗi niềm căm ghét đó mà Người dành cho gã, có lẽ con sẽ hạnh phúc hơn...chăng?

Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra, con sẽ hạnh phúc? Con không biết nữa. Con không rõ. Con...cũng không biết mình đang muốn điều gì nữa. Có lẽ, con đang lạc lối mất rồi. Có lẽ...

Những lúc này đây, con tự hỏi - Còn người thì sao? Người có bao giờ lạc lối không? Liệu có một phần trăm nào trong số một tỷ rằng Người cũng có những phút giây yếu lòng không? - con tự hỏi, tự chất vấn bản thân mình và cứ băn khoăn mãi.

"**Tiếc thật đấy, Shizu-chan. Nếu anh và tôi mà làm bạn với nhau là vui lắm đó!**"

"**Ahhh~ Shizu-chan, một trong số một triệu món đồ chơi mà ta kiếm được. Một trong số những thứ mà ta muốn phá nát nhưng đồng thời lại muốn chơi đùa càng lâu chừng nào càng tốt chừng ấy...**"

"**Nếu Shizu-chan trở nên giống con người hơn, có thể tôi sẽ thích anh hơn một chút...chăng? Eheheh…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAH!**"

Những lời nói đó, những cử chỉ đó, những điều mà Người luôn kể với con về gã; hóa chẳng phải mâu thuẫn sao? Người đang quan tâm đến gã. Người bận lòng vì một con quái vật. Người nói Người ghét cay ghét đắng gã nhưng Người luôn tìm mọi cách để thu hút sự chú ý của con quái vật đó. Chỉ một mình gã là kẻ duy nhất có thể đối chọi với Người trong một thời gian dài. Chỉ có tên quái vật đó là kẻ đầu tiên và cũng là duy nhất chiếm một vị trí to lớn trong cuộc đời của Người. Thế chẳng phải là Người mâu thuẫn với chính bản thân mình hay sao? Người có nhận thức được điều ấy không?

Vậy ra, Người đang lạc lối. Nhưng Người lại không hề hay biết gì cả. Bởi lẽ, Người cũng như con, chỉ là loài người trần tục mà thôi. Người không phải Chúa Trời. Người cũng không phải là kẻ đưa tin của Chúa. Thậm chí, Người chẳng phải Đấng cứu thế gì ráo. Bởi lẽ, ngay chính bản thân người Người còn không vượt qua được, làm thế nào Người có thể cứu rỗi được kẻ khác?

Con hiểu rồi. Bây giờ thì con đã hiểu. Nhờ Mẹ, con đã thông suốt mọi chuyện. Nhờ gặp Người, con đã nhận ra một điều quan trọng: **_Không ai có thể cứu được ta, ngoại trừ chính bản thân ta_**. Chỉ có con mới có thể cứu được con. Và chỉ có Người mới biết rõ nhất điều mà Người đang cần là gì. Người có đồng ý với con không?

Lại là một câu hỏi không lời giải đáp hay đó có thể là một câu hỏi có câu trả lời là một câu hỏi. Sao cũng được. Con sẽ tạm gác chuyện đó lại sang một bên vậy!

Còn bây giờ, con đang đứng nơi đây, công viên phía nam Ikebukuro. Bên cạnh bao người anh em khác. Mẹ đã ra lệnh cho tụi con phải biết yêu mọi người. Kể cả gã đàn ông đang đứng đó. Con không ghét nhưng cũng chẳng hề thích gã một tí nào. Nhưng con làm điều này là vì Mẹ, và phần lớn, chính là vì Người. Người có hiểu không?

Con không yêu gã...nhưng Mẹ sẽ yêu gã, và cả Người nữa... Người rồi sẽ phải thừa nhận điều đó. Con hiện giờ chỉ làm theo những gì mà trái tim con mách bảo, chỉ thực hiện những gì mà tiếng gọi tình yêu sai bảo. _Mẹ. Yêu. Chém. Con người. Heiwajima Shizuo. Ban phát tình yêu. Đã tìm thấy._

Con đã biết điều mình cần là gì rồi. Không còn do dự chi nữa. Lần này, con sẽ trả ơn Người. Anh em con sẽ khắc tình yêu của mình vào người đó. Chúng con sẽ trao cho Shizuo tình yêu của mình. Và một khi ước muốn của Mẹ được thực hiện, khi mà toàn thể nhân loại cùng cảm nhận được tình cảm cao thượng và thiêng liêng này, khi mà Heiwajima Shizuo cùng chung một nhịp đập trái tim với con và các anh em và Mẹ; khi ấy, Người cũng sẽ được cứu rỗi.

Orihara Izaya, Người sẽ hoà làm một với Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Tôi không yêu anh. Nhưng Mẹ sẽ yêu anh. Và cả **_người _****_ấy_** nữa. Heiwajima Shizuo, anh là mới chính là Chúa Trời của Người..."

* * *

20120814.


End file.
